meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aztecs Mob
The Aztecs was formed in early 2007 by a small Whiskers splinter group. Some of the members rejoined the Whiskers within a month, leaving only eight meerkats led by the oldest female Monkulus. For six months the group was lead by dominant female, the youngest member was the only male in the group. Change soon came when a Young Ones male named Homestar Runner joined the group for a month and took male dominance. However, he was ousted by roving coalition led by Zaphod called the Incas. Zaphod quickly took dominance of the group. So far only Monkulus has been able to breed successfully. Her two nieces or and daughters haven't been able to produce a successful litter, usually losing their pups to infanticide or aborting. In early 2011, Zaphod passed away. Moliere took over as the natal-dominant male. Dominant Pair For the first few months there was no dominant pair. Then finally the oldest of the female, Monkulus, took over as the dominant female. For six months the group was only led by a dominant female. Then a Young Ones male named Homestar Runner joined the group and he quickly took dominance but only for a month. His reign came to a quick end when a group of Whisker males joined the Aztces and ousted Homestar Runner. Zaphod took over as the dominant male and stayed there until his death in 2011. Moliere took over as the natal-dominate male. Current Members The Aztces have 22 members as of July 2011. Monkulus (VWF063) Dominant Female Moliere (VAZM008) Dominate Male Dali (VAZM005) Chaka (VAZM010) Che Che (VAZM013) Ellie-Jade (VAZM014) Tabie (VAZM017) Cameron (VAZM019) VAZM022 VAZM023 VAZM024 VAZM025 VAZM026 VAZ?028 VAZ?029 VAZ?030 VAZ?031 VAZM032 VAZP033 VAZP034 VAZP035 VAZP036 Rivals The first rival mob for the Aztecs were the Whiskers. However, their territory changed and they stopped having encounters with them. Their new enemies were the Van Helsing, the Lazuli and the Baobab and a wild group. The Nequoia close to the Aztec's territory and Pandora Mob formed on Aztces territory. Meerkat Manor The Aztecs were also featured d in Meerkat Manor in the late in season three. The Aztecs was formed by an accidental split of the Whiskers. At first they were said to be around fifteen members(really around ten) and were led by Maybelline(Monkulus). In realy life it took Monkulus almost a month and a half to take full contral over the Aztecs. All the males left along with one female leaving only eight members, Maybeline, EJ(Flo), Angie(Billy) Bananas and four pups Chiriqui, Murray, Squig and Etosha. They had a hard time settling into a territory but finally drove out the Zappa(Young Ones). In season four, Wilson(Homestar Runner) joined the Aztecs and became the dominant male beside Maybelline. However Zaphod's roving party came across the Aztecs and kicked Wilson out. Zaphod and sons settled into the Azteces. In one episode the Aztecs came across Sohie(Ella), Simon(Butch Cassidy), Nugget and Beaker. The Aztces attempted a burrow raid but were force to give up do to a storm. Seacrest(Burdock) soon joined the Aztecs after roving at the Commandos. The Aztecs then were in much need of a new burrow and even drove out the Lazuli led by Aretha. Maybelline gave birth to four pups in the last episode of season four. Category:Meerkat Mobs